lovers
by katana14
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are lovers.Kagome is a cheerleaderfigure skater.Sesshoumaru is the new kid. Will they fall in love or will the rink tear them apart.
1. into

katana14:Hi everybody this is my first time writing a story on fanfiction but i hope you like it.

PS. i write slow so it will take forever for me to finish but i wanted to put it up so i wont forget.

(_contuse_ _italic/underlined) _

"Inuyasha how can u do this to me after all the things i did for you".kagome said with tears going down her eyes."Then you wouldn't even look at me or say your sorry!"kagome screamed anger showing in her eyes.Inuyasha stayed silent not wanting to make thing harder then they already were."Inuyasha look at me you stupid baka!"kagome screamed she didn't even want to see his face anymore it discussed her.She turned around and left inuyasha to be by himself not knowing she was being followed by a certain amber eyed boy.

kagomes pov

i cant believe he did this to me after i saw him with kinky-hoe and he had the nerve to stop any man from coming close to me.

He has some nerve. I wish kikiyou would just dissapear from the earth.Oh my god i cant believe i said that._You know thats what u want to.All you have to do is send her away and you will have inuyasha back.wouldn't that make you happy kagome. a voice said_I know but i cant take someones life like that.kagome waited for a minute then it hit her."who the hell are you and how do you know my name."_You forget kagome kikiyou is a hoe she doesnt love anyone. If you wouldn't do it for yourself do it so all those people being affected by her oh and I'm your contuse and i know you cuz I'm a part of you.(her contuse rolles her eyes thinking of how stupid she was) _i...dont know. She was pulled out her thoughts when she heard a noise behind her coming from the trees.She turned around and aimed her gun the direction the noise came from.

end of pov

"put your gun down Kagome I'm not here to fight." came the voice. sesshomaru came walking out from behind the trees.Kagome was not convinced but put her gun down when he gave her a look that said if you shoot that it will be the last thing you do.Sesshoumaru steeped closer and she couldn't stop thinking about how sexy he looked with the moon shining on his pale skin.with every step he took his silky silver hair waved side to side.her heart beat faster when she noticed how close he was getting.Sesshoumaru stooped a few inches from her face.she could feel her face become hot like she was burning.he leaned down to her ear brushing his lips across it then said

in a sexy,hushed voice."why do you cry over my half-brother".kagome shuddered as his warm breath hit her ear she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice she raped her arms around his neck until she felt him move away and remove her arms away.she leaned into the warmth that was slowly leaving her.she tryed to move back into the warmth until somethin brought her back to reality."kagome do you wish for the toutch of this sesshoumaru."he said making her shiver at the way her name sounded rowling from his solft lips.kagome couldn't believe what she had done she kissed Sesshoumaru the richest boy in Japan and enemy and on top of that he's flirting with me.what is wrong with this picture.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! kagome rowled over in her bed turning of the alarm clock.thats whats wrong it was all a dam dream.


	2. only a dream

Chapter 1 (Only a dream)

I hate this dam alarm clock the dream was so good and it had to end so soon.What i still dont understand is that i actually liked being in his presents and the way his lips felt. oh god kagome he i the enemy nothing eles.You know thats a lie you want to be his its ok just walk up to him and do what you did in the dream.Kagomes contuse started laughing.You think thats funny,are you trying to get me killed.No its just funny how you still dont know that he doesnt hate all humans.If you paid attention you would see he lets that human girl follow him.Kagome sat there letting everything sink in when she was brough out of her thoughts by her mom calling her name.So she walked down stairs to see what she wants.

"Kagome sweety its Sango she wants to know if your picking her up in the morning for cheerleading practice."her mother said while passing her the phone.

"Hey Sango yea im still picking you up for practice."Kagome said walking into the kitchen to make breathfast.

"Ok good because Kohaku took my car and he wont he back until monday night."Sango said

"No problem oh do you want to come with me today to pick up the fabric for me dresses that im wearing in the upcoming compatition."Kagome said putting out the plates

"OK i wanted to get some things too."Sango said picking out her outfit for the day.

"Ok Sango be ready by 12pm SHARP!!!!"Kagome said finishing breatfast

"Alright ill be ready bye"she said hanging up the phone

"Dag i have to hurry and get ready i have skating practice at 2pm dam its going to be a lond day"  
she said while putting the food on the table.

"Souta come down and get your breatfast before it gets cold."Kagome said running into her room to get her clothes ready.Taking a quick shower Kagome ran into her room and looked at the clock it said 11am.She quickly grabed ber blowdryer and put her raven hair in a neat ponytail with a sparkling baby blue scrunchy.  
She wore her black jeans and a baby blue tee to set off her saphire eyes.Kagome ran down the stairs and got her protien bar and a bottle of orange juice out the fridge.By the time she put her skates and her skating outfit in her bag it was 11:45am.

"Good thing it only takes 10minutes to get to her house."Kagome said giving her mom a good bye hug and headed out the door.

10minutes later

Kagome pulled up infront of Sango's house.She honked the horn and Sango ran out the house with one shoe on.  
Kagome couldnt help but laugh.Sango got into the car and glared at kagome.

"Whats with the look."Kagome said while starting the car

"You know why because of you i didnt get to curl my hair."Sango said huffing putting on her other shoe.

"Ok Sango so lets split up and we will me back at my car at 1pm cuz i got skatin practice at 2 and i still have to drop you off.If anything happends call me or ill call you see ya in a few."Kagome said walking to get the fabric.

Kagome walked in and saw the old lady that always treated her like her own.

"Hi Kaede do you have any dard/baby blue and white sparkaling fabrics like this."Kagome said showing her the scrunchy she had in her hair

"Yes Kagome and i have a supprise for you."Kaede said walking to the back of the shop.

"What is it!Whay is it!!!!"Kagome said jumping up and down like a little kid.

Kaede picked up the box sittin in the corner of the room.She walked up to kagome and handed the small box.

"Whats that?"Kagome said looking at the box.

"Its you present since your birthday is coming up and i cant see you i desided to make you the perfect gift."Kaede said looking at Kagome opening her gift

"OMG this is perfect Kaede thank you so much."Kagome said giving her a big hug.

It was a dark and light blue sparkling skating drees with white triming The nexts dress was the same but it has dark and light red instead of the blues and in the back of the dress it has a red dragon. "You are welcome Kagome now i know you have to get going so ill see you later."she said "Ok umm Kaede what time is it"  
she said still looking at her outfits "Its 12:57pm."she said looking at her watch "Oh man i have to go or im going to be late"  
she said running out the store to her car. "Your late"Sango said with a smirk on her face "Whatever get in the car."she said getting in the drivers seat. 


	3. What new partner?

Chapter 2(What new partner?)

"Finnally you here hurry and get changed."said her coach Inukoshi

"Ok Kagome we have a problem the upcoming compatition is a double.That means you need a partner."

"What how am i suppose to get a partner and teach him the rutine in 3 munths."Kagome said bugging out

"Its ok my sun is a great skater and hes a quick learner."he said with a smile on his face

"Ok thats good so whats his name?"Kagome said calming down

"His name is sesshoumaru and he will be starting at you school tomorrow so i would like to ask you a favor."he said walking over to the music player to play the song for her rutin.

"What is it ill do it as long as i dont have to stay for extra practice"she said sarcasticly but then she though about it

"You arent are you cuz if you are i."she said but Inukoshi cut her off

"No i just wanted to know if you would show him around the school."he said pressing play on the music giving her no time to protest.

After practice/Home

"Whats wrong kags."Kagomes younger brother souta said

"To much practice your lucky you dont have to deal with this."she said laying across her bed like a angel

"Well thats not my problem nobody told you to join both figure skating and cheerleading at the same time."Souta said laughing about how his sister looked

"Well nobody asked your oppinion."Kagome said throughing a pillow at her brother but missed when he closed her door

I wonder how this sesshoumaru guy looks and if her will realy be a match for me.Kagome said thinking to herself.

No what you really want to know is if he is singal and cute.said her contuse giggaling at the idea

Whatever Kagome said falling into a deep sleep

Im sorry if i didnt write much but the person that got who kagomes partner was is CP A.K.A CRAZY.For that i am going to write everyday if i can even if its a little bit if my homework doesnt get to me first.Chapter 3 will start of the next day 


	4. My partner is my dream man

Beep Beep Beep!! kagome's alarm clock went off she turned and looked at the time.

"OMG IM GONNA BE LATE!!!!"kagome screamed cutting off the alam clock and

ran into the bathroom but not before she grabed her supplies.

30 Minutes Later

Kagome came out the bathroom fully clothed and hair put in a loose high ponytail. She rushed downstairs grabbed a specail k bar and drink.She waved bye to her mom grabed her keys and bag and rushed out the door.She jumped in her car and headed for sango's house.After 10mins she was outside Sango's house honking her horn.Sango came rushing out her house with with one arm in her jackets while she struggled with her bookbag.She finnaly got in the car and they drove off.During the ride kagome continued to think about the dream she kept having.'why am i still having that dream what does it mean and who was that tall silver haired mail.He looked like Inuyasha but without the ears and taller.'Kagome thought to herself 5 minutes later they were infront of the school. Kagome and Sango got out of the car."Hey sango i just noticed everytime i pick you up your never completly ready."Kagome said laughing. "Oh shut up i was doing my hair but i didnt know how i wanted it styled."Sango said putting on her pouty face. 


End file.
